Maaf
by Gritz Ahnelle
Summary: Ji Min menyesal telah menyia nyiakan Jung Kook, ia ingin mendekap kembali tubuh Jung Kook, tapi nyatanya Jung Kook kini milik yang lain, milik Tae Hyung. "saranghae."/ "kau bisa memilih antara aku atau Ji Min, berfikirlah." . a JiKook or VKook? JungKook!Uke its BTS bangtan boys story, review juseyo.


Ji Min, namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolahnya, ini semester akhir untuknya, sebentar lagi ia akan mengikuti ujian akhir, itu artinya dia akan segera lulus dan pergi dari sekolah ini, itu sama saja dia tidak akan bertemu dengan 'dia' lagi.

" hey, kenapa kau berjalan sembari melamun, Ji? Bisa bisa kau menabrak orang lain."

Yang bertanya itu Nam Joon, teman satu kelas Ji Min, Ji Min selalu bercerita apapun itu pada Nam Joon, keluh kesahnya, masalah keluarganya, hingga menceritakan sosok 'dia'.

" aku tidak, aku hanya memikirkan, betapa nanti aku merindukan sekolah ini jika aku sudah lulus." Gumam Ji Min.

" merindukan sekolah ini? Jangan bercanda, Ji. Yang ada kau merindukan 'dia'." Ujar Nam Joon menyela ucapan Ji Min, Nam Joon benar, ia bukan merindukan sekolah ini nantinya, tetapi ia akan merindukan, sangat merindukan namja manis penghuni sekolah ini.

" aku menyesal." Lirih Ji Min.

" huh? Kau menyesal?" tanya Nam Joon.

" ya, aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan nya." Jawab Ji Min.

" andai penyesalan itu datang di awal." Gumam Nam Joon, "eh, tapi penyesalan ada kan karena kita telah melakukan sesuatu, ahhh, penyesalan itu menyebalkan sekali, kenapa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir?"

Dan gumaman Nam Joon membuat Ji Min terkekeh geli, teman nya ini keran -oke, Ji Min akui bahwa Nam Joon itu keren-, tapi Nam Joon selalu membuat rasa kagum orang lain menjadi sedikit _illfeel _dengan tingkah konyolnya.

" itu sudah menjadi hukum alam, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir." Jawab Ji Min.

' _dan Sungguh, aku sedang merasakan itu sekarang, aku menyesal Kook~ie, jebal dorawa.'_

.

.

_Maaf._

_Gritz Ahnelle A, present._

_A JiKook couple story_

_High School!AU_

_Two-Shoot maybe._

_Broken!JiKook, Slight! VKook_

_Ending! Vkook Or JiKook?_

_Don't like don't read_

.

.

.

Ji Min sangat suka duduk bersandar di pohon yang berada di belakang sekolah, ia suka tempat ini, tempat yang sepi tak banyak yang datang, tempat yang sejuk dan juga luas, tempat yang juga mengingatkan nya pada sosok 'dia'.

Ji Min menutup kedua mata nya, mecoba mengingat memori yang terekam di otak nya, _tentang Ji Min, dia, dan taman belakang sekolah._

" _Ji Min Hyung~~, aku akan pergi ke game center nanti sore, hyung temani aku ya~~"_

" _tidak bisa, aku harus berlatih."_

…

" _Ji Min Hyung, aku mendapat nilai sempurna di kelas tari~."_

" _hmm."_

…

" _Ji Min Hyung, belikan aku es krim~~."_

" _beli saja sendiri, ini uang nya."_

Hahh, Ji Min menghela nafas nya, mengngat semua tentang sosok manis itu membuat Ji Min ingin memeluk nya, Ji Min sangat merindukan sosok manis itu.

Brukk

Tubuh Ji Min mematung saat melihat orang yang menjatuhkan buku tepat di samping nya, sosok manis itu, mata itu, bibir itu, wajah itu.

" a-ahh, mianhae, kukira tidak ada orang di sini."

Jung Kook, namja manis itu berjongkok untuk mengambil buku nya yang terjatuh.

" Kook-"

" Kookie~ah."

Ji Min mendongak kan wajah nya, melihat seorang namja bersurai kecoklatan yang berdiri di belakang Jung Kook.

" ash, Chagi, waeyo? Kenapa bukumu berserakan hum?"

Tanya namja itu yang langsung membantu Jung Kook membereskan buku nya.

_Chagi?_

_Namja itu memanggil Jung Kook Chagi?_

" oh, hi! Ternyata ada orang di sini."

Ji Min mengangguk perlahan.

" nama ku Kim Tae Hyung, aku siswa 12A, kau siswa kelas berapa?"

Tanya Tae Hyung yang langsung akrab dengan Ji Min.

" aku Park Ji Min, dari kelas 12B."

" oh, jadi kau Ji Min itu? Kudengar kau sangat hebat dalam hal menari, Jung Kook juga pintar menari, ia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di kelas tari, iya 'kan?"

Jung Kook mengangguk kan kepala nya.

_Tentu saja ia akan pintar menari,ia selalu bersungguh sungguh dalam berlatih, bahkan dulu banyak gerakan yang Jung kook pelajari dari ku, ahh, aku merindukan saat saat bersama dengan Jung Kook._

" H-Hyung ayo kita ke perpustakaan."

Ujar Jung Kook yang terus menarik tangan Tae Hyung.

" lho, tadi kata nya mau baca buku disini sajaa, bagaimana sih?"

Tanya Tae Hyung yang bingung dengan perubahan Mood Jung Kook.

" Hyung~."

Tae Hyung menghela nafas, ia pasti tak akan kuat untuk menolak permintaan Jung Kook jika Jung Kook sudah mengeluarkan jurus jitu nya, _Puppy Eyes._

" baiklah, ayo pergi. Ji Min-ssi, kami pergi dulu."

Ujar Tae Hyung yang langsung menggandeng tangan Jung Kook.

_Kau manis, sangat manis Kook~ie, dan aku baru menyadari nya sekarang, Kook~ie, andai saja kau bukan milik Tae Hyung-ssi, aku pasti akan mendapatkan mu lagi, dan aku tak akan menyia nyiakan mu lagi, aku menyesal, sungguh menyesal Kookie~ah._

.

.

.

" Ji Min!"

Ji Min menghentikan langkah nya saat mendengar Nam Joon memanggil nya.

" ada apa?"

Tanya Ji Min yang kini melangkah kan kaki nya di ikuti Nam Joon.

" kudengar dia memiliki kekasih baru."

Ji Min menghentikan langkah nya, memandang Nam Joon tak mengerti.

" dia siapa?"

Tanya Ji Min, Nam Joon mendesah sebal, apa Ji Min benar benar sudah lupa pada Jeon Jeong Guk atau Jung Kook itu?

" Jung Kook."

Jawab Nam Joon, Nam Joon mengernyitkan kening nya saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari Ji Min.

" aku tahu."

Nam Joon menganggukkan kepala nya.

" oh jadi kau sud- MWO? KAU SUDAH TAHU? TAHU DARI SIAPA?"

Ji Min menbungkuk meminta maaf pada beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar koridor sekolah –yang tadi pasti telinga nya sakit karena teriakan Nam Joon-.

" Ya, Nam Joon Jinjja! Kenapa kau berteriak?"

Tanya Ji Min.

" tentu karena aku kaget bodoh, kau tahu dari mana Jung Kook sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Tanya Nam Joon yang kembali mengimbangi langkah Ji Min.

" dari Jung Kook sendiri."

Nam Joon kembali menghentikan langkah nya.

" MW-HMMPP"

Kali ini Ji Min dengan sigap langsung menutup bibir Nam Joon yang ia yakin pasti akan berteriak lagi.

" aku tahu dari Jung Kook, Jung Kook tak mengatakan langsung, tapi aku tahu karena tadi aku bertemu dengan nya dan ia sedang bersama Tae Hyung-ssi, kekasih baru Jung Kook."

Nam Joon kembali mengekor Ji Min, ia berfikir, apa Ji Min tak sakit hati? Bukan kah Ji Min masih menyayangi Jung Kook?

" tentu saja aku sakit hati, tapi kurasa ia bahagia bersama Tae Hyung-ssi, dan kulihat Tae Hyung-ssi juga memperlakukan Jung Kook dengan baik, tak sepertiku."

" Ji Min, kau seorang paranormal?"

Ji Min yang mendengar celetukan teman nya langsung menjitak dengan senang hati pada Nam Joon.

" ashhh, kenapa kau menjitakku?"

Tanya Nam Joon.

" aku manusia biasa, bodoh! Aku bukan seorang peramal."

" habis nya kau bisa menebak apa yang kuucapkan dalam hati, jadi lah aku menganggapmu seorang pera- eh, Hi!."

Ji Min mengikuti arah pandang Nam Joon, dan ia menyesal karena mengikuti arah pandang Nam Joon, arah pandang Nam Joon yang menuju pada Tae Hyung yang sedang merangkul Jung Kook.

" hi Kookie."

Sapa Nam Joon dengan ramah.

" hi, Nam Joon Oppa~."

Jawab Jung Kook sembari terkekeh kecil.

" oppa?"

Jung Kook tersenyum kecil ketika melihat raut wajah Tae Hyung yang kebingungan.

" hahaha, TaeTae Hyung~, Nam Joon Hyung ini temanku, aku ingat ia selalu menyuruhku memanggil nya Oppa, apa lagi kalau kita bertiga sedang berkumpul."

Jawab Jung Kook sembari mengusap tangan Tae Hyung.

" kita bertiga?"

Tanya Tae Hyung, Jung Kook membulatkan mata nya saat menyadari diri nya yang keceplosan.

" a-ahh, Hyung~ie, temani aku ke UKS, aku rasa aku pusing."

Ujar Jung Kook yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Tae Hyung.

" ahh! Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi, ayo kita ke perpus."

Ujar Tae Hyung yang langsung membawa langkah kaki nya dan juga Jung Kook untuk ke UKS.

Sementara Nam Joon dan Ji Min yang di tinggal kan oleh pasangan TaeJung itu hanya bisa terdiam, terlihat sekali bahwa Jung Kook sedang mencoba menghindari nya.

" kau sudah lihat, Nam, Jung Kook mencoba menghindariku."

Lirih Ji Min, Nam Joon yang melihat raut terluka dari wajah Ji Min hanya bisa mengusap pelan punggung Ji Min, mencoba untuk menguatkan Ji Min.

_Pantas saja kau tampak bahagia dengan Tae Hyung, dia benar benar memperhatikan mu, tak seperti aku dulu._

.

.

.

Sudah lama Ji Min melakukan ini, mengintai Jung Kook dari atap sekolah karena kebetulan kelas Jung Kook akan terlihat dari atap sekolah ini, dan ia juga bersyukur, karena Jung Kook duduk di dekat jendela, jadi ia bisa melihat Jung Kook dengan leluasa, tanpa ada yang melarang ataupun mencurigai, kadang ia juga memotret wajah Jung Kook dengan berbagai ekspresi, tersenyum, tertegun, sedang tertawa, bahkan ketika Jung Kook dengan ekspresi sedih nya.

_Drrt Drrt._

Ji Min mendengus sebal saat handphone nya tiba tiba bergetar.

" Jun Hong?"

Gumam Ji Min saat melihat nama pengirim pesan singkat pada nya.

_From : Choi Jun Hong_

_Subject : -_

_Hey, Hyung, jangan terlalu serius melihat nya, dan awas, tubuh mu jangan terlalu condong ke depan, 5 cm saja kau condong ke depan, ku pastikan besok headline Koran di penuhi wajah mu yang mengenaskan._

Ji Min langsung mengarahkan pandangan nya ke jendela kelas yang berada di samping kelas Jung Kook, dan bisa ia lihat Jun Hong yang sedang melambaikan tangan nya, ia tersenyum melihat Jun Hong, Jun Hong bisa di bilang cukup mirip dengan Jung Kook, mereka mirip dalam sifat nya, kedua nya adalah Mood maker yang baik dan selalu terlihat ceria

" Ji Min-ssi."

Ji Min membalikkan tubuh nya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nya.

_Tae Hyung?_

" ye, Tae Hyung-ssi, ada apa?"

Tanya Ji Min yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan Tae Hyung.

" aku tahu."

Ji Min mengernyitkan kening nya tak mengerti, Tae Hyung tau apa tentang diri nya?

" apa? Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'aku tahu' ?"

Tanya Ji Min yang meminta kejelasan dari Tae Hyung.

" kau, mantan kekasih Jung Kook yang dulu tak pernah menganggap Jung Kook ada."

Ji Min merubah raut wajah nya jadi sedikit marah, dari mana Tae Hyung tahu tentang semua masa lalu diri nya dengan Jung Kook?

" dari mana kau tahu?"

Tanya Ji Min dengan sedikit mendesis, tak suka karena seseorang mengorek masa lalu nya.

" aku tak terlalu bodoh, aku bisa melihat tatapan menyesal yang selalu kau lemparkan pada Jung Kook, dan juga inary mata Jung Kook yang seakan berkata aku terluka saat di dekat mu, dan yahh, sedikit informasi dari Yoongi juga cukup membantu."

Ji Min mendesis kesal, ia tak suka ini.

" apa maumu? Kenapa kau membuka masa laluku lagi?"

Tae Hyung tersenyum, atau lebih tepat nya menyeringai.

" jangan dekati Jung Kook-ku, Jung Kook milik ku sekarang."

Ji Min menatap nyalang pada Tae Hyung, ingin sekali rasa nya Ji Min-

_Bugh._

-menghajar Tae Hyung, dan itu benar terjadi.

" kenapa? Kenapa kau memukul ku? Kau tak suka kalau aku jadi penggantimu? Kau tak suka karena Jung Kook lebih nyaman dengan ku? Kau-"

_Bugh._

_Bugh._

_Bugh._

Dan perkelahian pun tak bisa Ji Min dan Tae Hyung hindari, mereka memiliki tujuan masing masing dalam perkelahian ini, Tae Hyung ingin mengenyahkan Ji Min dari hadapan nya dan kekasih manis nya, sementara Ji Min ingin membuat Tae Hyung tiada dari dunia ini, agar ia bisa bersama Jung Kook lagi.

Ji Min meringis pelan saat tubuh nya di banting oleh Tae Hyung yang terus menghajar tubuh nya.

" ASTAGA! TAETAE HYUNG, JI MIN HYUNG, STOP IT!"

Tae Hyung melepaskan pegangan tangan nya pada kerah Ji Min yang saat ini sudah babak belur di hajar oleh nya.

" TaeTae Hyung, Ji Min Hyung, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Tanya Jung Kook yang langsung menghampiri mereka.

" astaga! Ji Min Hyung, kau babak belur, TaeTae Hyung, kau apakan Ji Min Hyung?"

Tae Hyung mendengus sebal melihat Jung Kook yang membela Ji Min, ia kesal, dan ia memilih pergi dari atap sekolah dengan keadaan berantakan.

Jung Kook menatap Ji Min dengan penuh kesedihan, ia tahu, pasti sakit rasa nya di hajar habis habisan oleh Tae Hyung.

" H-hyung, gwaenchanayo?"

Tanya Jung Kook yang langsung menghampiri Ji Min, duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala Ji Min yang ia rebahkan di paha nya.

" J-Ji Min Hyung."

Jung Kook di buat hampir menangis hanya dengan melihat keadaan Ji Min, di sela rintihan kesakitan nya, Ji Min tersenyum bahagia, Jung Kook perduli pada nya, tangan Ji Min yang sedikit memiliki bercak darah terangkat, mencoba menggapai wajah Jung kook, Jung Kook yang mengerti pun menundukkan wajah nya, Ji Min kembali tersenyum, kini ia bisa menyentuh Jung Kook lagi, wajah manis Jung Kook, hidung mancung Jung Kook, mata bulat Jung kook dan juga bibir pink milik Jung Kook.

" _saranghae."_

Bisik Ji Min sebelum ia menarik leher Jung Kook dan mencium bibir pink menggoda Jung Kook, dan saat ia merasa Jung Kook membalas ciuman nya, kesadaran Ji Min pun terenggut.

.

TBC or END?

.

Wokehh, ceritanya kali ini saya membawa fict Bangtan Boys

Dan seperti biasa, uri saranghaneun Kookie yang imut cimit cimit ini jadi uke yang di perebutkan oleh dua seme yang kece kece

Muehehe

Mau di lanjut ngga nih?


End file.
